


The best mistake he ever made

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Love Declarations, Oneshot, Sleeping Naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: Jim Kirk is about to go crazy, because he hadn't had sex in months, for he doesn't want to sleep with anyone from the crew. And it's not helping that, after barging into his best friend Leah McCoy's quarters, he finds her sleeping naked, barely covered by a sheet.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 26





	The best mistake he ever made

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, but never published it. Don't even know why... I recently found it, when I started finishing my WIPs. There's also another fic I will post soon.
> 
> Please let me know, if you think the rating should be E instead of M. I wasn't sure about that.
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek isn't mine. I'm just borrowing the characters for this fic.

Sometimes Jim Kirk didn’t have any clue about what was decent and what wasn’t.

Especially when it came to Leah McCoy.

Granted, she was no ordinary woman. She wasn’t a woman at all to him. Not in the sexual way that is. She was his best friend. Someone he could talk about anything. Sex for example.

And now he wanted to get her advice. They were seven months into a deep space mission with no planets to pick up women around. He was going nuts, because taking care of himself was getting boring. He wanted to stand by his resolution to not sleep with anyone of the crew. And now he needed her to yell at him for entertaining that thought today.

So, as often, he just barged into her quarters without using the chime, because he knew her access code. It was late at night, but he figured she would be still awake and either watch a movie, read or even work.

Boy, was he wrong.

There was faint light, but no sound at all in the CMO’s quarters.

Jim stopped and looked around, but Leah was nowhere to be found. Did she sleep already? He walked to the bedroom area. He saw Leah McCoy on the bed and wanted to simply wake her up.

But…

He froze on the spot when his glance met a lot of bare skin. “Holy shit…” he whispered, before he could stop himself.

His gaze trailed along her body that was barely covered by a sheet.

Leah was laying on her back and her long, beautiful legs were showing – one slightly bent. The fabric was flowing around her hips and belly. Her breasts slowly rose and sank with her breathing – the sheet on them already low enough to slide down any second, for her arms were in different directions beside and above her head which was surrounded by a halo of her long, dark hair. Her breathing was still even. She was fast asleep.

Jim’s lips parted in awe. Leah McCoy looked like a Greek goddess. And this was the first time he fully realized that he’d never seen her as, well, a real woman. A woman he was attracted to, that is.

He sighed soundlessly for being so stupid. He’d known very well all along, how beautiful she was – he’d just never allowed himself to see her as a possible conquest.

And now, here he was – in front of her bed and not knowing what he should do. He couldn’t avert his eyes. He also couldn’t move. And he felt a flutter in his stomach and the urge to kiss her.

This was bad.

Jim remembered meeting her and instantly liking her back in that Academy shuttle. But she was only ever a buddy. Never someone to sleep with.

He scolded himself. Why did he have to see her like this now he hadn’t had sex in such a long time? And why the hell was she sleeping naked in the first place? At least he assumed there was nothing or next to nothing beneath that sheet.

Leah stirred.

That movement made Jim snap out of his thoughts. He knew she would probably be pissed and yelling at him when she would awake. The problem was: He kind of liked that thought.

Her eyelids fluttered.

And opened.

Wide.

She blinked sleepily, then rolled her eyes. “Dammit Jim, what are you doing here?!”

It took her a moment to remember the state she was in. Her hands flew to the fabric that was already about to slide off her breasts.

“Why are you sleeping naked, Bones?” Jim just asked. The question was sort of burned into his brain now. And for some reason she was now even more beautiful to him. He really liked her scolding him more than he should.

“None of your damn business”, she shot back crankily. “What do you want? Didn’t you learn how to knock or use a chime?”

He shrugged, watching how she held the fabric at her cleavage and noticing the soft curves of her face and lips. He knew he was completely lost now.

Leah’s exasperated glance slowly softened. Realization took over. She’d rarely seen Jim Kirk that mesmerized. She’d seen him look at women in lust plenty of times, but never looking like he was in lo–

Uh-oh. She stopped herself finishing that thought. Her lips parted in some sort of shock when she became aware that this was about her. _She_ herself was the reason.

The room went silent for a few moments.

Leah wondered, if she was still asleep and dreaming this. This was too much like a dream to be real. She felt her body react to the way he was looking at her. She felt the tension and even pondered how bad the idea was to simply let the sheet slide down.

Then Jim couldn’t bear it anymore. He moved towards her, kneeling with one leg on the bed and sliding one hand around her waist while the other cupped her neck, pulling her into a kiss.

Leah gasped surprised, but returned the kiss instantly. She felt him trying to move her onto her back and stopped him.

“This is crazy”, she told him, not able to sound as firm as she wanted to. Because she wanted this so much. She was just afraid why _he_ wanted this so suddenly.

Jim angled for another kiss and she allowed it. But a moment later she pushed him back anyway. He sat down and another moment of silence followed.

“I…”, he began, trying to will away his growing erection. “God, Bones… I just wanted to come here to talk to you… about… something… “No, not the moment to mention he wanted to talk about sex and his promise to himself not to sleeep with a crewmember. The latter kind of went out of the airlock now, but maybe it didn't count anyway because he knew her since that day in the Academy shuttle? Oh, all the same, he didn't care right now. He was overwhelmed and allowing the feelings he already had for a long time, but never admitted to himself or her. “Then I saw you… You’re so beautiful… It’s as if I saw you the first time ever.”

Leah rolled her eyes. “And you noticed that I’m a real woman? Yeah, always been one, you moron. You were just too busy chasing after every skirt at the Academy and later on our missions.”

He shook his head. “No… I mean, yes. But not like that. I…” He exhaled heavily and tried to start over: “I remember when we first met. You were ranting about not needing a doctor and the dangers of space. You were so angry – and so beautiful. But I only wanted to see the friend. Not the woman.” He shook his head. “I know, this sounds crazy. I’m just realizing I didn’t want to mess up the chance of having you as a friend.”

He dared to lean slightly forward and cup her cheek, gently caressing it. “But the problem is…”

Leah sighed. This time it was _her_ kissing _him_.

“I know”, she whispered against his lips.

Jim smiled into the kiss. Walking into her quarters like that was the best mistake he'd ever made. He leant forward and gently pushed her onto her back, somehow managing to multitask and getting rid of his shoes by only using his toes.

Leah hummed approvingly and dug her hands into his hair, letting go of the sheet.

Jim instantly noticed and took the opportunity. After another kiss he drew back a little and trailed his hands down her neck and cleavage to the sheet. He pushed it gently away, revealing her breasts.

In awe he drew in some breath.

He didn’t know why, but this felt so different. Usually he was impatient in bed, wanting everything at once. Now he wanted it slow – he wanted to explore every inch of the body he knew so well and yet not at all.

His hands gently ghosted over her breasts and finally getting the sheet off the lower parts of Leah’s body.

A pleased grin ran over Jim’s lips. No panties. Leah McCoy really slept completely naked. That was so hot. And made him even harder.

Now he was getting to the impatient part after all. He wanted to bury himself into her and fuck her into the mattress.

He stole another kiss from her, trailing along her body with his lips and hands.

Leah writhed under his touches, mumbling something that contained “Dammit Jim” and “Don’t you dare to stop”.

He grinned, moving further south until his mouth found its goal.

In the following minutes he earned some beautiful deep moans and gorgeous gasps, until Leah was finally panting hard after an orgasm and trying to catch her breath.

Jim looked at her and felt that flutter in his stomach again and a warm feeling in his chest. He had to say it now: “I’m in love with you, Bones. And maybe that isn’t a problem after all.”

She chuckled. “Maybe”, she whispered with a smile. “And maybe I love you, too”, she added in a slightly annoyed tone, but meant the words with all her heart.

Jim got rid of his uniform shirt and glanced to her bedside table, while getting his pants open and freeing his cock.

Leah followed his glance and knew what he was looking for, but she didn’t have in there – condoms. “You’re lucky I that know you’re clean and that I’m on birth control”, she remarked in her usual voice, not letting show how turned on she was by the sight of his state of half undress.

He showed her a pretended glare. “Gee, how romantic.”

Her answer was muffled by a kiss she tasted herself in. And the kiss broke off by her moaning when Jim entered her. He chimed in, capturing her lips with his again. He started to move and got even more wonderful noises from her than before. They fuelled his arousal and the sense of belonging. This felt so right.

Jim pounded into her, encouraged by her moans and demands to go harder and faster. But Leah didn’t stay idle beneath him. She ran her hands over his torso and back, making him shiver in pleasure.

Their lips met over and over again.

Finally Leah hooked her legs over his butt, drawing him deeper inside.

Jim moaned loudly at the sensation. The sound went straight to Leah’s core and she fell over the edge. He followed her right after.

Panting, he kept hovering over her, trying to put as little weight as possible onto her, but not ready to give up the skin contact.

With a smile Leah stretched her neck to bring their lips together again.

Jim finally shifted a little. He was still on her, but braced his weight on his left forearm. He dug his right hand gently into her hair and kissed her once more.

Then, to both their surprise, the question he’d never asked a woman before came easily over his lips: “Can I stay the night?”

Leah gently pushed him on his back and shifted with him, so she could lay in his arms. But first she reached for the sheet and pulled it over both of them.

Jim chuckled. “I take that as a yes.”


End file.
